Complete the equation of the line through $(-8,8)$ and $(1,-10)$. Use exact numbers. $y=$
Explanation: Let's find the slope: $\begin{aligned} \text{Slope}&=\dfrac{-10-8}{1-(-8)} \\\\ &=\dfrac{-18}{9} \\\\ &=-2 \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=-2x+b$ for some $b$. Let's plug the point $({-8},{8})$ to find $b$ : $\begin{aligned} y&=-2 x+b \\\\ {8}&=-2({-8})+b \\\\ 8&=16+b \\\\ -8&=b \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=-2x -8$.